Tenzin The King
by Squicy31
Summary: A play crossover based Avatar, Korra, and Oedipus. It has most of the same details, but a lot is changed. The death of Jocasta, who will be Katara, will most likely be the same. Creon will be played as Katara's uncle instead. He's an OC. Oedipus will be played as Tenzin. If you haven't, I suggest you read the play by Sophocles before my version. The link is on my profile. Thanks.


This fanfic is based off of _Oedipus the King_, also know as _Oedipus Rex_ and _The Legend of Korra._ Some parts from the original writing from Sophocles has been changes so it's not the same. Some of you have probably read _Oedipus_, some of you might of not. That's okay, but to truly understand the story and the characters, I recommend reading the play first. Also, it is recommended that you be familiar with_ Avatar: The Last Airbender_ and _The Legend of Korra_ to understand the story and the characters. I have written a prologue of the story below. The story picks up where the prologue ends. I hope you enjoy it and it will be completed! This is written as a play! Review please! And again, if you have not read _Oedipus_, I suggest that you do. The link to the play is on my profile.

* * *

Tenzin: King of Republic City

Emini: Tenzin's uncle-in-law

Lin: an old blind prophet, daughter of Toph Beifong, who was also a seer

Katara: wife of Tenzin, niece of Emini

Head Monk: the head of the servants of King Aang and Queen Katara

King Sokka and Queen Suki: King and Queen of Kyoshi Island, adoptive parents of Tenzin

Other characters will be stated in the story.

Things you should know when reading this:

There is no bending.

There is no Avatar Cycle.

Lin is blind like her mother, Toph Beifong.

King Aang and Queen Katara live in Republic City.  
Kya and Bumi doesn't exist.

Sokka is not Katara's brother. There is no Creon like in the play. She has an Uncle instead, Emini.

Make sure you read those things to fully understand the story. Things have changed from both sides. If you need extra reassurance, you can message me. I'll try to get back to you as soon as possible.

* * *

**Prologue**

Aang had been warned by Tui and La from the Spirit Oasis that he was cursed and that the youngest of his children would kill him and marry his [the child's] mother. Hearing this, Aang pinned the ankles of his youngest and only son, Tenzin, together to keep him from crawling away and gave the child to a shepherd with instructions to leave the child somewhere in the mountains to die. But the kindly shepherd took the child to Kyoshi Island where he was raised as the son of Sokka, the King of Kyoshi Island, and Queen Suki. Aang was told that his command has been obeyed and the baby has died. Thus he afterwards assumed that the child was dead.

Told years after by the same Spirits that he was destined to kill his father and marry his mother, Tenzin fled from Kyoshi Island so that it would not happen. Meanwhile, Republic City was being destroyed by a monster, the Hei Bai Spirit, and Aang left that city to find ways to defeat the monster. As they were both traveling, Aang and Tenzin met at a crossroads, they had a heated argument over which of them had the right of way, and Tenzin eventually killed Aang in a fight, along with four other servants. Only one survived the conflict. Thus the first part of the Spirit's prophecy had come true.

Tenzin traveled on. Outside of Republic City, he met the Hei Bai Spirit, answered his riddle, and rid the city of him. He was asked what walks on four legs in the morning, two legs in the afternoon, and three legs at night? Tenzin answered that it was a man, who as an infant crawls on all four legs, as a grown man walks upright on two legs, and as an old man walks with the use of a cane.

Because he saved them from the Hei Bai spirit, the citizens of Republic City believed that Tenzin was a great hero. They had heard that Aang was dead, and so they made Tenzin their King, in honor of saving them from the Hei Bai Spirit. Tenzin then married the queen, Katara, and had four children by her. These children were Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan.

Tenzin proved to be a very good ruler. But after a while a plague, Pentapox, struck the city. Tenzin sent to the Spiritual Oasis in the North for advice and found that the plague was Tui and La's punishment of the citizens of Republic City for not avenging the murder of Aang.

* * *

So, what do you think so far? Don't worry it gets better. I promise. I also have other stories planned as well, so I will be updating them all at the same time. I also plan on doing the next play after this one too. It's called _Antigone_, and it's what happens after _Oedipus The King._ I have school work and homework to do to and plus I type slow, but I will try to get an update every week or two. I also write it out before I type it. If you like this so far, you should check out my other fanfic, _Have You Ever Seen This Guy Before?_ Thank you and review please!


End file.
